


Broken Promise, Grateful Kiss

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Demons, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin learns that not all promises were meant to be kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise, Grateful Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for camelot drabbles.

**Broken Promise; Grateful Kiss by HPfangirl71**

Merlin watches as the demon hovers above Arthur, fangs dripping with toxic venom that’s already killed two knights. He recalls his promise to the man, a promise not to interfere, not to use his magic.

Arthur will be angry but there’s no other way. It seems some promises were meant to be broken…

A burst of bright light sends the demon reeling back to Hell and Merlin appears beside Arthur. Merlin steels himself for Arthur’s wrath, but is shocked by the feel of his lips instead. That first kiss is desperate, filled with all the grateful relief Arthur can’t voice.


End file.
